


Everything had fallen (into place).

by lousillian



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: All hail Prince Lee Jangjun, Engagement, First Meetings, Fluff, I wanted to write angst but this happened, M/M, Mijoo is Jangjun’s sister, Modern Royalty!Au, Sungyoon is a tease, some making out at the end wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousillian/pseuds/lousillian
Summary: Prince Jangjun was exasperated that he was forced into an arranged engagement. Sungyoon came in to save the night.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Everything had fallen (into place).

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom and also the first time I have written for Jangyoon TT I hope you enjoy this little piece of fluff, stay safe!
> 
> Special thanks to @gippeunancho for helping me get into Jangyoonism and proofread this so well, ily!

Sungyoon was intoxicated by the glittering lights of chandeliers. Music notes travelled all the way from the main ballroom to the hallway at which he was standing, too classical and boring in his opinion. His hand held a small champagne glass, in a prim and delicate gesture that he was taught to maintain in public since young. He smiled and talked as cordially as he could every time his father forced him into a conversation with somebody- his head had been throbbing. From all the noises of this Royal party, maybe, or from the fake atmosphere that suffocated him tonight. Sungyoon walked silently, calculating every step following his father- the Prime Minister- into the chamber, where the party's main activities took place.

Almost instantly, everyone's attention diverted from the charming dancers to the newcomers. Having all eyes fixed on him, Sungyoon tried hard not to sweat. Vanity and bureaucracy like this had never been appealing to him, but as the first son of the country's Prime Minister, he accepted it anyways. He had no choice. With a smile plastered on his sculpture-like face, Sungyoon went and shook hands with almost all officials that existed, mouth pouring out cliché compliments and some lame tidbits about politics. Many exchanged pleasantries, some asked after his family's life and some congratulated him on his recent engagement. The best Sungyoon could do is not to cringe at how fake and forced their words and tones sounded. His father, nevertheless, seemed proud of the son as always, chin up higher and higher as minutes of socializing passed by.

Eventually, the process drained him, and Sungyoon was getting dizzy. His father, fortunately, had waved him off to join other members of the Parliament in a private conversation. Sungyoon managed to keep a straight face bowing to the Minister while his soul screamed in pure happiness watching his old man's back slowly mingling into the crowd.

"Finally!"

He carefully retreated out of the room and made his way to the exit, hoping to finally catch some fresh air after having been suffocated in a packed room for too long. As the man's eyes scanned his surroundings to find a way out in secret, he spotted a suspicious figure. A man - Sungyoon could tell - was hiding behind a pillar, small hands barely visible and only the crown of his head could be seen. Sungyoon's guard immediately turned up at the thought of a thief or a spy getting into this exclusive party. He stretched his eyes even more, this time he noticed the other's strange behavior. The guy wasn't wearing formal clothes- not so convincing of a disguise. The suspicious person looked around carefully, making sure no one around was watching then approached the abandoned food stall silently. What was there at the food stall that was worth stealing, Sungyoon questioned, just when the other turned to his direction revealing his face and he could see perfectly well all his features.

Isn't that...?

A smile broke out onto his face. A genuine smile. As he was sure no one noticed this small incident going on, Sungyoon whipped out his phone to record it. The suspicious man- Sungyoon recognized him now- was the second Prince of their country, Prince Lee Jangjun. The Prince was wearing a gray hoodie with black jeans, brown hair slightly curly and styled messily, giving the man a comfy look that stood out amongst all people in the room. Sungyoon held back a giggle when Jangjun sneakily grabbed a bag of pastries and quickly pocketed them as if he was afraid somebody would catch him red-handed (Sungyoon already did that, though). Finishing off his "theft" with a bottle of wine, Jangjun rushed out of the room, managing to escape without anyone noticing. What a cute Prince, Sungyoon thought, he could go around stealing food in a bizarre outfit and was even brave enough to ditch such an important event.

Sungyoon turned off his phone to hurriedly make his way to the outdoor garden, following the Prince's footsteps. The crispy night air hit him sharply, its clean smell with a note of faint fragrances of the seasonal flowers and herbs refreshed his senses instantly. Sungyoon wandered through the garden for a while, taking time to explore the place while still in search of his Royalty. Jangjun ran really fast, Sungyoon laughed to himself, he wondered why the Prince never attended the Royal Sports Tournament all this time, he could be snatching medals from Sungyoon's hands like no big deal.

Finally, after what seemed like kilometers of walk under the moonlight, Sungyoon found Jangjun under a cherry blossom tree. His back was facing him, and the Prince didn't seem to notice the stranger's presence yet. Half of the pastries in the bag had been devoured, loud chewing sounds and occasional "mmm" could be heard. Sungyoon was amused, he didn't think the well-known second Prince of the country who always maintained a perfect charming image could be this "scandalous". No suits, no bright smiles, no inspiring words, only grumpy attitude and a ravenous stomach. Plus, he had his small footage to himself- an evidence of the prince's behavior tonight in his hands, so Sungyoon gathered his courage to start a conversation.

"Good evening, your Highness."

Jangjun almost jumped at the voice, spilling wine all over the ground. The Prince whipped his head to his direction so quickly that Sungyoon was worried he could actually break a joint. Darkness settled on the Royal's figure under the tree, but his eyes stood out so well, catching glints of moonlight that added seemingly the whole universe into those orbs. A night breeze blew to where they were facing each other, causing a stray strand of soft brown hair to fall onto the Prince's face and, accidentally, tugged at some unknown strings of Sungyoon's heart.

Time passed and just when he started to believe they were having a staring contest that neither side wanted to lose, Jangjun broke the silence.

"Who are you?" With both anger and timidity framing his tone of voice, Jangjun asked- demanded an answer. Sungyoon knew perfectly well he should never mess with a Prince but couldn't help it when he saw how Jangjun's previous soft gaze was now fully sharpened, his arms protectively crossed in front of his chest. Like a cute kitten, Sungyoon thought (and might have thought out loud).

Jangjun's faint peachy blush did not go unnoticed under the moonlight. Shrugging off the tension building up, Sungyoon finally opened his mouth.

"Whoever I am, I hope I am not too much of a disturbance tonight , your Highness." Sungyoon smiled. "The weather is so nice today, I wonder why our Prince sits alone outside, is it that the party is too boring?"

Jangjun was cautious about the way Sungyoon refused to notify him of his name and identity. The Prince didn't seem willing to give an answer to the question, but decided to ignore the intruder and continue his lone meal. Jangjun coldly turned his back around, leaned against the giant tree looking up to the sky as he left the other dumbfounded.

Sungyoon was surprised at the uncharacteristic behavior, but also, beyond all, amused. He took a few steps closer to where the Prince and the blossom tree laid, brain calculating the language he was going to use next in order to ease out the tension. Jangjun's ears perked at the sound of clever shoes tapping on the ground getting closer and closer, before everything came to a halt.

The silence scared him to death. Jangjun felt like he was going to be murdered, he couldn't move. Nevertheless, considering if that was the case, then he probably wouldn't mind at all. His strength had been drained everyday from the day he was born into this position, and today he was devastated. Maybe he should ask this h̶a̶n̶d̶s̶o̶m̶e̶ murderer to kill him already, or he would give him the crown or the money if that was what he wanted.

"You know, people have noticed the missing pastries- and are looking for the thief behind it." Sungyoon spoke up randomly, now standing closer to Jangjun- but still maintaining an appropriate distance. Jangjun was so embarrassed he jumped off where he was sitting because he wasn't expecting the other would be so close- he was sure that moment was the end of his unfailing Prince image.

"What do you mean, a pastry theft? How funny, I can’t believe people can actually be interested in the awfully boring party food." Jangjun managed to make up a nonchalant answer hoping it would mask up the bubbling nervousness. Little did Jangjun know Sungyoon already saw through him perfectly from the beginning.

"Well, from my perspective, the thief has already devoured half of the stolen goodness, are the pastries really that bad of a taste?" Sungyoon openly eyed the plastic bag, which made Jangjun hurriedly hide it behind his back. The action did nothing but betray the Prince thoroughly. At this point, Jangjun had realized what Sungyoon was hinting at, and he frowned.

Sungyoon observed closely the flow of emotions on the Prince's stunning face. All people in the country (including himself) knew of their beloved second Prince, but he was sure this was the first time the Royal ever noticed him. Jangjun had a reputation for being bright, outgoing and funny with an overall flawless image, but tonight he has shown a completely different sight. That was what drew him so into this particular Royal: he was sure attractive in his own way. Jangjun sighed, then furrowed his brows in what seemed like an act of contemplation- Sungyoon could guess he was wavering between biting the annoying intruder's head off or obediently giving in to him.

"What do you want?" Jangjun finally opened his mouth to ask. It wasn't an impressive question, but still enough to convey his will of negotiating without sounding too embarrassingly defeated. Sungyoon made an effort holding in his smile watching the Prince surrender. He didn't even need to use his video footage. Jangjun might appear tough at first, but he was easy to bring round. The Minister's son guessed it was because of the difference between their positions that accounted for this: a Prince was raised to be the face of the country- warm-hearted, bright and sympathetic; while a soon-to-be-minister like him was expected to be shrewd and quick-witted.

"All I want is that I could be your companion tonight. Is that too much of a thing to ask for, my Prince?", Sungyoon asked with anticipation, such a rare moment he felt nervous that night.

"How do I know if you want to murder me or not?" The Prince's words sounded like they could bite, but the tone of voice would give away his pure interest. Jangjun wasn't afraid of being killed by the man h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶f̶r̶a̶i̶d̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶f̶a̶l̶l̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ . The intruder's clear voice held mysterious spells that lured him like no one else he had ever met. Something in the way he behaved, too, convinced Jangjun that this man didn't come to hurt him. A Prince shouldn't go round distributing trust like this, but Jangjun was tired of being a Prince, he was tired, tired, tired, and was desperate someone would come to change it.

Sungyoon took the space next to where the Prince was sitting under the cherry blossom orchard. Only then did Jangjun see clearly who he was talking to. A stranger? Definitely, but Jangjun had this strange feeling bugging his mind. He could have seen this man somewhere before but couldn't quite lay a finger on it. Sungyoon looked just as stunning as Jangjun. His raven hair complimented the pale complexion, nose bridge so high that it could kill and jawline so sharp that it could cut. Jangjun let himself get lost in the man's striking visuals, pastries and wine completely forgotten. When Sungyoon gained courage to look at Jangjun, their eyes met for a second, and both hearts experienced unknown flutters. Jangjun heard the ring-ding-dong alarm in his head go off when Sungyoon stretched out his hand to remove a pink petal that had landed onto the fluffy brown hair.

"So tell me, Prince, what is the reason for you being here alone today?"

If sweetness and adoration could kill, Jangjun would be dead already seeing Sungyoon's smile directed at him right now. The Prince decided to let his bottled-up emotions take over. Furthermore, the way Sungyoon gazed cheesily into Jangjun's eyes asking his question didn't help at all. The Prime Minister's son was dressed in full black suit while Jangjun adored his casual clothes. The sheer contrary between them was funny, but they both felt mutual potential of being a great match for the other.

"I'm just- mad." Jangjun hitched between words as anger blew up recalling the situation he was in. "I can't believe my parents have my marriage arranged now. Do they even care about me as a human with emotions or they also just see me as a Prince and nothing else- like everyone does?"

Jangjun sighed, mouth rambling as his brain went into ranting mode. The frustration he had put up with for all his life as a Prince, finally there was someone who would listen! Jangjun talked non-stop, and mayhaps started to get emotional and dramatic at some points, he didn't care. Sungyoon was quite in awe that Jangjun's attitude could change so fast. This moment the Prince was hiding his face in Sungyoon's shoulder to cry the sorrow out of those beautiful eyes, then the next thing you knew he was already on the ground laughing at how his dog must be the only one who understood him in the entire world. Weird, he knew, but Sungyoon wouldn't want to change anything about his man.

"I thought modern day people get to choose. The Royal ones, too.", Jangjun said as he had calmed down enough to stifle the hiccups, shoulders comfortably touching Sungyoon's, like two old but gold friends. And maybe Sungyoon really could be a friend- Jangjun still couldn't sort out where he had seen this guy before. Sungyoon remained silent and listened attentively to Jangjun's story, feeling both sorry and amused. Jangjun, however, took no notice of Sungyoon's amusement as he started rambling again.

"But heck no, I didn't get to choose. I have lived all my life living like an image people want me to follow, isn't that enough? And what will happen now, if this marriage doesn't end up well? Does my partner even want to be married like this? I haven't even seen my partner's face, all the procedures have been done through papers only..."

At this point, Sungyoon couldn't hold it in anymore. Jangjun felt exasperated hearing the man's melodic laugh. It was melodic, yes, but what in the world was he laughing at? Was Jangjun's tragedy a comedy to people? Maybe this man was nothing different from others. Maybe Jangjun had made a bad choice opening up. Again.

Jangjun wanted to stand up and leave in regret of handing the other his trust. The magnificent view of the night sky above had turned sour and dull. Memories of this night would fade, the ring-ding-dong alarm might as well be just another illusion. A lump soon developed at the back of his throat now that he had realized how he was just a joke to everyone. Jangjun let out a shaky breath. It's time to leave, maybe a prince wasn't made to enjoy personal happiness like any others. But before he could do so, Sungyoon suddenly held his hands tightly, not showing signs of letting the Prince go. Jangjun despised himself for melting into the touch, he must look like a pathetic creature now, and Sungyoon finally spoke up.

"Are you telling me you don't know anything about your partner and you agreed on your marriage just like that?"

"What, no! I'm not that kind of person! My partner, well, is the Prime Minister's son, I heard. Choi Sungyoon, I think you know him as well, he is quite popular with the people, if the rumors are true. Soon-to-be Prime Minister, quite impressive."

Sungyoon choked. He was clearly in disbelief that Jangjun really knew nothing of his face, but he didn't want to spoil the fun. Lost and dumbfounded Jangjun was surely a very cute view. So, he decided to continue playing cat and mouse with Jangjun, wanting the other to figure it out by himself.

"Yes, yes, you are right. In fact, I do know him quite well. This Royal Party, apart from being the annual meeting of the Royal Family and the Parliament members, is also held to celebrate your engagement, right? Have you met your partner, yet?"

Jangjun sighed, looking utterly miserable. His eyes diverted to where they still linked hands, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He had had a spouse already but still was here holding hands with a stranger. He must be the most scandalous prince in history, the thought only deepened his sorrow and hatred for himself. Sungyoon would have to later say sorry for making their first meet such a memorable (in a bad way) one, because Jangjun felt like he might cry as his visions started to get blurry, again.

"No, that man! He dares to arrive late when we were supposed to meet privately before this stupid party starts. What the hell was he doing, I waited and waited but no one came. You should have seen the disappointment in my family's eyes. And it's not even my fault!"

Sungyoon choked at his remark. He mayhaps arrived a̶ ̶l̶o̶t̶ a little late, he wouldn't deny anything as Jangjun's sayings were all true. Remorse started to rise in his stomach seeing Jangjun fuming mad at his partner- him. The Prince continued to rant about how this "unpunctual, irresponsible and ridiculous man" should be scolded, or how he grew tired of waiting for nothing all his life so he decided to just ditch the whole party, changing into casual clothes and stealing some food to munch away the frustration. Sungyoon genuinely wanted to apologize to the Prince because after all, it was his fault that the Prince wasn't in a good mood tonight. Sungyoon shrugged, then pulled at Jangjun's hand so that he would fall back to sit next to him where he previously did.

"Yes, it's totally not your fault. Ever. I'm sorry you have to go through that." Sungyoon felt the Prince relax at his soothing words. "Actually, we are in the same situation, I also got my marriage arranged lately. So you see, we are in the same boat, my Prince."

"What, no way!" Jangjun almost yelled out of both surprise and interest. How come this kingdom has so many arranged marriages that two of the unlucky souls can coincidentally gather under the same moonlight tonight?

"Who is your partner, though? Considering you got into this party, you must be of some importance to this country. Is your partner also an influencer?"

Sungyoon's one surely was an influencer. A big one. With the information on hand, Jangjun began his journey of figuring out who this mysterious man's spouse might be. He looked familiar, but Jangjun was sure he was not royal (he wasn't good at remembering human faces, but he knew his family well), so the man would be a person who's in or related to the Parliament. Next, his partner was a big character, as the man claimed to be. Who in the Parliament was going to get married? Jangjun dug deep into his recollections of all the events and information he had gone through lately. No one, he could remember no one that got engaged or wedded lately. Apart from the Prime Minister's son who was his, Jangjun found absolutely no candidates for the position. Jangjun was ready to give up the painstaking task of investigating and ask the man to tell him the answer, when all of the sudden, something hit home. Wait. Jangjun stopped breathing as an idea popped into his mind. Apart from the Prime Minister's son who was Jangjun's already. Apart from him-

Sungyoon enjoyed the diverse display of emotions going from confusion, deep recollection to blankness, then finally to bewilderment and disbelief. "Wait, no way...", Jangjun muttered under his breath, looking at the ever-smiling Sungyoon then at the ground again. Whatever he was thinking, was too much to process. The Prince barely felt his brain register anymore, his hands already shaking.

"Wait, y-you... What's your name?" Jangjun hated how his voice cracked mid-sentence. Whatever, there was just no way-

"Glad you asked. I'm Sungyoon. Choi Sungyoon in full. An unpunctual, irresponsible and ridiculous yet quite impressive soon-to-be Prime Minister, quoted the Prince. Nice to meet you, my beloved Prince Lee Jangjun."

With a mouth still agape and a lump high in his throat, Jangjun froze in position. Ridiculous, that was why he felt like he had seen this man somewhere, and did he just make a total mess of crazy crying and laughing in front of his partner?

"Choi Sungyoon is you? That man is you all long? How dare you do this to me! What in the actual-", Jangjun looked like he was scandalized yet infatuated at the same time, and Sungyoon had to keep him down because some of the language that came out of the Prince's mouth started to sound too "unappealing". Sungyoon remained nonchalant as if he hadn't just put up the greatest play in history, but in fact, so many butterflies had appeared in his stomach the whole night as he watched the young Prince cry, laugh and curse- he didn't feel like talking to a Prince at all. His life seemed so much brighter and happier knowing Jangjun for merely an hour- and he wanted to continue it this way.

"Yes, I'm your Choi Sungyoon, Prince. Can you now please let go of my collar, I am suffocated and I don't think you want your partner to die before the actual wedding even takes place." Sungyoon tugged at the hands holding his shirt tightly, words meant to be half-joke.

"Serves you right."

After they had calmed down from the show, both exchanged, finally, official greetings. Sungyoon proceeded to explain the reason why he arrived so late: he headed to the jeweler's first to fetch the personalized ring as a gift for Jangjun on their first meet, but then got caught up in a severe congestion. He pulled out a velvet box as he talked, enjoying the wave of surprise and awe washing over the Prince's features. Suddenly they were holding hands again, and Sungyoon had no difficulty slipping the delicate ring onto the younger's finger- it was perfectly sized, beautiful. Jangjun felt his cheek burn when Sungyoon casually lifted the Prince's hand up to kiss his palm in the most polite manner ever. They gazed into their partner's eyes- now both fully aware of what they were to each other, everything had fallen into place.

"Well, I don't have anything for you in return, so you can take my pastries. The strawberry croissants are really good."

"I thought you said they were boring?"

"Should have known you are such a tease before signing in that engagement paper."

"Then I will make sure you are the only one who I tease for the rest of my life."

And with that, the two ran away from all the frustration and misgivings, hands in hands, to where nobody else could find them. When they did eventually come back, Jangjun now properly dressed and Sungyoon feeling refreshed, they received a big scold from the Royal Family. Although the Prince apologized for his uncharacteristic behaviors, he still made clear his dissatisfaction of an arranged marriage to the Royal Family. Luckily Sungyoon turned out to be not too much of a jerk, what would happen if he didn't? When he and Sungyoon took office, the Prince would make sure all marriages would be married out of love and love only. He wanted to be the change to this kingdom, and he was fierce to do so.

Later on, when the actual wedding took place, Sungyoon made sure not to arrive late and Jangjun learned to be patient. It was an amazing day for the country, people cheerfully watched as their prince and his spouse walked up the aisle, hands in hands with two bright smiles on their faces. Now, although not reigning as the King (he was the second prince to his sister - Queen Lee Mijoo), Jangjun actively participated in politics as well as his husband- the Prime Minister, leading the country to prosperity and happiness.

Little did people know the "nation's most perfect couple" actually had a bad first impression of each other. Jangjun and Sungyoon hold the information to themself. A secret to be kept. A memory to be cherished. Sometimes Sungyoon still randomly showed the other the video he took that day and Jangjun would groan at it, then deliberately ignored the man for the rest of the day. Sungyoon realized once you fell in love with the Prince, there would be no way out. On the day he finally pinned the butterflies and flutters down to true love, he confessed barely days before their wedding. Jangjun was the same, he couldn't believe he had fallen so deep for such an "unpunctual, irresponsible and ridiculous" man.

"Hey you irresponsible human by the name of Choi Sungyoon, can you please get down with the paperwork already?"

"It's our wedding anniversary and you are telling me to do work? Prince...why are you so heartless?" Sungyoon faked a cry, letting himself bathe in Jangjun's fresh minty shampoo scent.

"Then why do you procrastinate and let the work pile up until it reaches the ceiling? I'm sleeping, you go and finish your business!", Jangjun exclaimed. The Prince tried to peel off the slightly shorter figure, this man had completely turned into a bunny hugging his carrot- Sungyoon would never let go once he had turned on the "clingy mode". Jangjun eventually decided he had had enough, then proceeded to kick Sungyoon in the shin to free himself.

A despairing noise was heard, Jangjun, very merrily, hopped onto his feet to leave Sungyoon alone in the reading room. Just as he was about to exit, he was grabbed by the shoulder with force- and then fell into Sungyoon's arms. The older pinned Jangjun fragile wrists onto the wall with one hand and traced the Prince's defined muscles with the other. Immediately the man's bunny-like visuals turned to a wolf-like look, and Jangjun swallowed hard.

"How about we get down to the real business?" Sungyoon leaned in, mouth hovering right above Jangjun's earlobe since the two were almost the same height. He felt Jangjun shuddered when a hot breath fanned the latter's bare neck- Sungyoon knew perfectly well how to make Jangjun get sensitive.

"You know, the business people often do on anniversaries , involving strenuous activities in a private location, demanding serious attention and strength and hard-work?", Sungyoon sexily murmured, eyes never leaving Jangjun's.

They waited no longer to connect their lips. The atmosphere started to get heated, work and duty completely abandoned. Mid-way through the intense making out session, when their hands were roaming everywhere and lips a bit too sullen, Sungyoon suddenly stopped.

"What?" Jangjun asked between ragged breaths, now completely sitting on Sungyoon's thighs.

"No, it is just... magical?" The older looked up to observe the Prince's features, remembering how he looked just the same- stunningly handsome- when they first met. Jangjun hadn't changed at all. "It's magical how I love you so much."

Choi Sungyoon- a Prime Minister- though his appearance might be cold and slightly scary, was actually very sentimental and sweet. Lee Jangjun, though how bright and idealistic he was as a Prince, how casual and hilarious he was as a mood-maker, could be easily moved by such simple words. When Sungyoon gathered his hand to swipe away one stray tear at the corner of the younger's eyes, Jangjun leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you too. But more."

It was magical how they ran into each other, got the opportunity to heal the bad impression, to fall in love, to be where they were today. Jangjun lived all his life being everyone's Prince, pleasing and living up to expectations; but now, he despised his life less and started to treasure it, because of a man by the name of Choi Sungyoon. Sungyoon was a perfect match, a soulmate and a lover- his ring-ding-dong alarm worked amazingly well going off that day. As he felt loved and free, Jangjun could smile happily and fight for his beliefs without a strain on his shoulders, as whatever may happen, this time, he would not be left alone. He would be Sungyoon's one and only Prince, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please support YES. on 25th January!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated **^^


End file.
